Scott Family Secret Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Lucas struggles to keep the family secret from destroying any more lives. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Okay, this is now in the Tree Hill future which means 2011. For Supernatural, this means I have to mess up the timeline a bit. Here's what you need to know: Castiel dragged Dean out of Hell, but Sam never started working with Ruby (she stayed away after Lilith sent her away and tried to kill Sam) and isn't drinking demon blood. The Winchesters are still trying to stop the breaking of the seals, but the angels don't want the apocalypse to happen. For this fic, Supernatural timeline is in 2011 as well. Nathan's already come back from his depression, Peyton and Brooke have already come home, Dan's already been released from prison, and Brooke has taken sole control of Clothes Over Bros after firing Victoria. Lucas isn't dating Lindsey, but someone from the Supernatural world. Takes place of "4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days". OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW, and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

JANUARY 1, 2011

A red 1968 Mustang pulled up at the basketball court, which was commonly known as the River Court. The driver---a man with chestnut blonde hair---nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" his companion---a well-built blonde girl---questioned.

"Four years," he confirmed.

"Nervous?"

"Petrified. That thing's still inside of me. What if I can't control it?"

"That's what we have the holy water for."

"Luke?" At the sound of the new voice, Lucas Scott and his passenger tensed, but turned in their seats to see who had called him. "Lucas Scott, is that you?" Haley Scott questioned.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted, getting out of the car and giving her a quick hug.

"So, who is this?" Haley questioned as the girl also got out of the car.

"This is Jo Harvelle, my girlfriend. Jo, meet Haley Scott, my best friend," Lucas responded.

"Nice to meet you," Jo stated, shaking the woman's hand.

"So, Luke, what have you been doing with yourself, you know, besides writing a best-selling novel known as _The Unkindness of Ravens_?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing much. Just kept to myself," Lucas answered.

"That doesn't sound like you. I mean, didn't you have to promote the book?" Haley questioned.

"I did it over the internet," Lucas said.

"But what if someone wanted an autograph or wanted you to speak somewhere?" Haley pressed.

"Hales---" Lucas started to say.

"Or, what if we wanted to contact you? Hell, we **did** want to contact you, but we couldn't even find you! Your mom was worried sick after you disappeared…not to mention, Peyton," Haley interrupted.

"Haley," Lucas growled. Hearing the change in her boyfriend's tone, Jo immediately leaned over the Mustang's door and grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting in the front seat and uncapped it.

"No, you listen to me, Lucas Eugene Scott; you can't just take off after graduation, seemingly disappear off the face of the earth, and then show up back in Tree Hill with a new girlfriend without expecting some repercussions!" Haley shouted. Lucas started for the girl, but with lightning fast reflexes, Jo grabbed him, pinned him against the car, and then shoved the water into his mouth. Haley watched in surprise and confusion as she pressed against the boy's body as he made a retching sound. After several seconds, his body slumped and he would've fallen if she hadn't caught him.

"What the hell?" Haley asked.

"You okay, baby?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas rasped.

"What just happened here?"

"Look, it's been a long drive and Luke needs his rest. We'll see you tomorrow." With that, Lucas and Jo got into the car, and then drove off, leaving a confused Haley to stare after them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

Once they were at the hotel they were staying at, Lucas sat on the bed and sighed.

"I don't know about this, Jo. I nearly hurt her," he said.

"Lucas, you know what the Winchesters said---there may be something here that'll help us get rid of the demon inside of you---for **good**," Jo reminded him, sitting beside him.

"But what if tries to go to someone else---like my nephew, Jamie? I mean, it left Dad and then it went into me. And Jamie's only four," Lucas worried.

"Hey. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or your family," Jo assured, putting a hand on his cheek.

"What would I do without you?" Lucas wondered, taking her hand.

"Oh, you'd probably still be in hiding like some sort of mole," Jo quipped. He chuckled and leaned towards her. She arched her head upwards and the two kissed. _Man, I don't know how I would've survived without Jo_, he thought to himself. After cutting off all ties with his family and friends in Tree Hill, Lucas had wandered through the states. At one of his stops, he had run into Jo Harvelle and Sam and Dean Winchester, who quickly realized that he had a demon inside of him, and after a long battle with the thing, had managed to help Lucas gain control long enough for the man to keep from seriously hurting anybody. Jo noticed Lucas' actions slowing and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think this thing meant that we had been given to him?"

"Demons lie, Luke. You know that."

"It was inside of me when it said it, Jo. It meant it."

"I---I don't know, then." Lucas blew out a breath and raked his hair with his fingers.

"Do you think Dad knew?"

"I don't know. I guess it's possible."

"So, what do we do?" The two stared at each other. Meanwhile, Haley had gone home and was now staring into space.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she turned to see her husband, Nathan.

"You'll never believe who's back in town."

"Who?"

"Lucas." Nathan stared in surprise.

"Lucas? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just saw him a few minutes ago with some blonde girl," she answered.

"Does Peyton know that he's back?"

"I doubt it." The two looked at each other in confusion. Then, Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to go find him," he declared.

"What?" his wife asked.

"I'm going to go find him, drag him back here, and while I'm beating the heck out of him, find out why he just left without a word and basically forgot about us," he determined.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "I mean, Nate, he didn't seem like himself."

"Well, I don't care. My brother has a lot of explaining to do and I'm not going to sit here on my ass and wait until he wakes up to get it." With that, the man walked out the door, got into his car, and drove off. _This won't be good_, she thought to herself. Nathan drove down the roads, looking for any trace of his brother. Finally, he spotted Keith's old Mustang in a hotel parking lot. He parked his car, and went into the hotel's lobby.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk questioned.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my brother," Nathan responded, and then gave him Lucas' description.

"Oh, yeah. He and his girl are in room 218," the manager responded.

"Thanks," Nathan said and then headed in that direction. _I can't believe Lucas is shacking up with some random girl. That's not like him_, he thought. Reaching the door, he pounded on it.

"I know you're in there, Luke! Open up!" he demanded. The door opened.

"Nate," his brother said hoarsely.


	3. Chapter 3

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez (Chs 1-2): Hey, thanks for pointing out my mistake. That has been fixed. Thank you. Yeah, I thought so too. As well you should have. Okay, read on.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW, and One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Nathan asked pointedly.

"Nate, get out of here," Lucas ordered.

"You owe us all an explanation, Luke," Nathan insisted.

"Nate, please," Lucas begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luke. Not without some answers," Nathan insisted. To his surprise, Lucas smirked.

"Should've listened to your brother," he scolded. Then, all of a sudden, Nathan started choking. The thing inside him laughed inwardly. Feeling something wet hit him, Lucas cried out in pain and smoke rose from his body. Suddenly, Nathan could breathe again.

"Run, now!" he heard a girl shout. He dashed towards his car, got in, started the engine, and drove off. The demon turned to Jo.

"Bad little hunter," it sneered, advancing on her. Jo lunged at Lucas and knocked him on the bed, quickly tying him to the posts with towels that they had blessed previously.

"This won't hold me very long," the demon smirked when she done.

"I know. Just long enough," Jo responded as she got out a needle.

"Oh…is someone going to shoot up?" the demon taunted. She turned around, filled the needle with the holy water she had used previously, and then turned around and jabbed Lucas in the arm.

"Wha---what did you---" he moaned, as he slumped onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry," she apologized. _At least this way that thing can't make you hurt anybody_, she thought to herself. Then, she sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through her hair. What were they going to do? Luke wouldn't be able to bear it if the demon made him hurt anybody. Just then, her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she asked, answering it.

"Jo, how are you and Luke?" Dean questioned.

"We got here okay, but the demon's trying to gain the upper hand."

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I shot him full of holy water."

"All right, just let Sammy and me finish up this job and we'll be there to give you backup as soon as we can."

"Dean, you don't have to---"

"I'd rather not take any chances." She sighed. She knew not to argue with him when he got this way.

"Okay." She hung up. Meanwhile, in a random hotel, Dean hung up his phone.

"Yo Sammy, let's hurry with this gig already. Jo says Luke's demon's gettin' feisty," he reported.

"She okay?"

"She says she is, but I'd feel better if we were there to back her up."

"Yeah, all right." Sam came out of the bathroom. "So, how do you want to take the freak down?" he queried.

"Thought I'd shoot it full of consecrated irons."

"Yeah, that works for me too." They loaded their weapons, and headed out. After making quick work of the monster, they headed out.

"Where are you going?" Sam and Dean jumped in shock as Castiel suddenly appeared in the backseat.

"Cass, don't **do** that!" Dean exclaimed.

"My apologies. It was not my intent to startle you," Castiel replied.

"In answer to your question, we're going to Tree Hill, North Carolina. A hunter friend needs help," Dean told him.

"Lucas Scott," Castiel realized.

"You know about that?" Sam asked.

"Do I know about the idiotic deal his grandfather made with Azazel? Yes," Castiel responded.

"And because of this deal, the demon's going to go through the entire Scott line for generations to come," Dean griped.

"You **must** stop the demon before this happens. That is one of the seals and one of my brethren has discovered that it plans to speed up the process. Its next target is a Jamie Scott," Castiel reported.

"What?" Sam and Dean chorused.

"Oh, terrific," Dean sighed in irritation. He pressed his foot down on the gas and increased his speed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not sure how long this fic will be so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Izzychase: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Yeah, no problem. Well, truthfully, I wasn't planning on writing Rachel into the story, so…sorry. No Dachel. Maybe for another story. Thanks, well, it may take some time for them all to find out.

Lalez: Thank you for the correction. That has been fixed. Thank you. Yep. I thought it'd be a nice little twist. Well, we'll see. Personally, I bet Jackson would have a lot of fun with that type of a plotline. Thanks, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry this update took so long. I'm writing between classes and I'm prepping for tests. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. I figured Jo would know about the angels since the seals were broken.

When Luke came back into consciousness from the holy water poisoning he was aware of two things: he was back in control, and he was tied to the bed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Luke, you're back," his girlfriend said in relief.

"Jo, what---" his question trailed off as the images came back. "Oh, no! Nathan!"

"He's fine. Your brother's fine," she assured him. He sighed in relief.

"Thank God." His eyes clouded.

"What's on your mind?"

"Kill me."

"Luke!"

"Jo, I nearly killed Nate! You have to stop me!" Jo ran her fingers through her hair.

"No. I won't do that." Luke's eyes darkened.

"Jo, it's the only way," he insisted.

"No! I'm not letting you give up, Lucas! We **will** find a way to save your family," she told him. Lucas sighed and threw his head back in annoyance. Why wasn't she listening to him? She knew how dangerous he could get. What had happened a couple of hours earlier was proof enough. He had nearly killed Nathan and her. Just then, there was a knock. Jo reached into her bag, grabbed a shotgun, and then answered the door.

"Sam, Dean," she said in relief.

"You had to tie him up too?" Dean questioned, seeing Luke.

"Didn't want to take any chances. He can brood like no other," Jo responded. Then, "Oh, hey, Castiel."

"You here to kill me?"

"I…beg your pardon?" The angel looked at him in confusion.

"Ignore him. He's under the impression that it's the only way to stop the demon." Dean looked to the blond-haired boy.

"Well, sorry, kiddo. But nobody's killing anybody around here," he announced. Lucas just glared.

"I just nearly killed my brother. You have to stop me," Lucas insisted.

"Your death is part of what the demons want. We must keep you alive if we are to have any hope of saving the rest of your family," Castiel told him as Jo unchained him. They were unaware that another member of the Scott family had noticed the younger Scott's arrival. In his house, Dan paced nervously. He couldn't believe Lucas was back after four years. What was he going to do? Was the demon still inside of Lucas? And if so, what was it doing back here? And was the girl also possessed? His eyes clouded as he remembered the last time the demon had had a hold on him.

"_**Danny, fight it," Keith told him.**_

"_**Sorry. Danny's napping," the demon said. He pulled the trigger.**_ _I can't let that happen to Lucas_, Dan thought to himself. He then picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited until he was connected.

"This is Dan Scott and I need any information you can find on Lucas Scott." Then, "Yes, I'll hold." After a few minutes, he grabbed a pen and paper and started writing something down all the while making attentive noises. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he finally found his son, but he'd do his damndest to make sure that he wasn't haunted like he was.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I will reveal how Dan noticed Lucas and Jo's arrival later.


	5. Chapter 5

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: First off, **never** feel bad about correcting me. I welcome con-crit. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. I don't know. Maybe none. Thank you. Good luck yourself.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot.

Two hours later, Dan finished his phone call. After hanging up, he looked at the information he had written down, which was just basically where Lucas had been the past four years and where he was now staying. How the demon had managed to stay off of the radar, Dan wasn't sure. He blew out a breath. Then, he dialed a new number.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse," a voice announced.

"Hi, Ellen," he greeted.

"Danny, how are you, sugar?" Ellen queried.

"I'm okay. But you were right: Lucas is in town. And he has a blonde woman with him," Dan answered.

"That's Jo, my daughter," Ellen told him.

"Oh, okay," Dan sighed in relief.

"It had you worried, didn't it?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure if…" Dan trailed off, not wanting to insult the woman.

"I understand. You can't be too careful," Ellen assured. "But from what Jo tells me, they've been dating a while," she continued.

"Oh. Okay then," he said. _All right, so Luke's still trying to fight._ _That's good_, he thought to himself. Now he just had to figure out why the demon had targeted his family in the first place. Then, he could figure out how to save Lucas and the rest of his family. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Back at Nathan and Haley's house, Haley was still reeling from what Nathan had told her.

"So, he started choking you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird. He never even touched me, but out of the blue, I couldn't breathe," he reported. _That is weird_, Hayley thought. Back in Jo and Lucas' room, they had finally decided it was safe enough to untie Lucas.

"What am I going to do, you guys? I nearly killed my brother," he worried.

"Come on, Luke. Don't give up. We can figure out something," Jo encouraged.

"Cass, you said somethin' before about their grandfather makin' a deal with this thing?" Dean recalled.

"He did **what**?" Luke gasped.

"Oh, that's never good," Jo grumbled.

"Yes, well, from what we've learned, Royal Scott wanted a son that was the best at everything and promised Azazel whatever he wanted, not realizing that what he wanted was unconditional and unceasing use of his family line," Castiel stated.

"Oh, that's just wonderful," Lucas growled, throwing his hands into the air.

"Easy, Luke. We just got you back," Jo stated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just continue being this thing's meat suit? I want it out," Lucas complained.

"I don't blame you. It's no fun being possessed," Sam sympathized. Then, "Hey, at least yours is the same gender." Lucas looked at him in disbelief.

"No. You got possessed by a girl?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know…right?" Sam queried. "She nearly made me hurt Jo, which I **am** sorry about by the way, if I haven't apologized enough."

"You have." Lucas was still chuckling at the thought of his friend being possessed by a female demon. What they didn't know was that by this time, Nathan and Haley had gone to Red Bedroom Records and had told two other girls about Lucas' arrival in Tree Hill and his strange behavior, two girls named Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer.

"Wait, wait. Lucas is back?" Peyton asked.

"P. Sawyer, this is great! You can finally get some answers," Brooke stated.

"No! Trust me Peyton, you don't want to go anywhere near Lucas. There's something wrong with him. He nearly killed me. It was like…he wasn't himself," Nathan told them.

"But I deserve answers, Nate! I mean, damn it! He just took off on me for no reason!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I know, Peyt, I know. But please trust me, this is for the best. The only reason I let Hales tell you is so that you two would be careful," Nathan said.

"But Luke would never hurt us," Brooke protested.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Nathan insisted.

"Okay," Brooke agreed with a sigh.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You heard what Nate said! Luke nearly killed him!"

"I won't believe that. That's not Luke. I'm going to go find him." Then, before the others could stop her, Peyton dashed out of the establishment and hurried away in her car.


	6. Chapter 6

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

KnKCullen: Yep. Here's more.

Lalez: Yay me! Wow, that sounded like the chick from Hannah Montana. Oh, no worries. I **love** constructive criticism. That's right. Yeah, he did. Thank you, yes, those were the same eps. Yes, it should be. Oh, I don' think it's so crazy. But if you ever change your mind…

DISCLAIMER

Sorry I took so long to update. Midterms and papers. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

Peyton drove through the streets of Tree Hill. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking. She had no idea where Lucas even was. Nathan hadn't mentioned the name of the hotel. But she needed answers. Why had Lucas left her? Had she done something wrong? Things had been fine before graduation, then all of a sudden…she bit her lip. _Why Luke? Why'd you leave me? We were 'True Love Always'_, she thought to herself. So, what had changed for him? And why hadn't he talked to her about it like he usually would've? Finally, she noticed Keith's old mustang in front of a hotel, pulled up, and parked in an empty spot. Then, she walked into the lobby.

"Well, hello. Can I help you?" the manager asked in interest. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for a guy---not you," she told him. "He's tall, blonde, kinda brooding…"

"Oh, you're looking for him too? I'll tell you what I told the other guy: room 218," came the response.

"Thank you." Peyton walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted. Surprised to find it locked, she knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Peyton Sawyer. I'm looking for a Lucas Scott," she replied. Inside, Dean looked at Lucas.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Ex-girlfriend," came the answer.

"Messy break up?"

"I left her because the demon was inside of me." The knocking came again.

"Do we open it?" Jo wondered.

"Might as well," Dean responded.

"No! What if I hurt her?" Lucas protested.

"Don't worry. We won't let you," Sam assured. Dean opened the door.

"Hey Sweetheart, come on in," he invited, stepping aside. Peyton rolled her eyes. Then, her eyes locked onto Lucas. With fire in her eyes, she strode up to him and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You bastard! You just left me without saying why!" she screamed.

"Peyton, I had to. It was the only way to keep you safe," he responded.

"Oh, please, Lucas! That's bull! I just want to know one thing: why? Why did you leave me!? Why didn't you **talk** to me!?"

"I told you: it was the only way to keep you safe!"

"And I told you that's crap! I want the truth!"

"That **is** the truth!" Peyton gasped as Lucas grabbed her arms. "You know how much I loved you! How I would do anything for you! I faced a psycho stalker for you!" He shook her roughly, and she winced in pain.

"Luke, man, you're hurting her," Dean interjected. Immediately, he released her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---" his breathing hitched. "Peyton, just go. There's no room for you in my life anymore." Her mouth dropped.

"Wha---"

"We were a high school couple. There was no way we were gonna make it in the real world. So get rid of your stupid idea 'Peyton and Lucas: True Love Always'." She swallowed noisily. "Just go, Peyton. Just get out of here."

"Luke, why are you saying this to me?" she wondered, her voice cracking. Tears shone in her eyes and he wanted to grab her, hold her close, and apologize. But he couldn't. He had to make her hate him. It was the only way to keep her safe. _This must've been how Dad felt_, Lucas suddenly realized. He must've been doing the same thing. By making Lucas, Karen, Keith, Deb, and Nathan hate him, he was actually keep them safe. _Please Peyton. Please just leave_, he thought to himself. "Luke, please," she said, taking his hand. He pulled her close. She smiled tentatively. This was good.

"Wow. You really are a blonde," he sneered.

"Luke?" she asked, surprised at the harsh tone. Immediately, Jo, Sam, and Dean started to fly at him, but with a jerk of his head, he threw them back.

"Such a pretty little meat suit. Maybe I should keep you around," he sneered. Peyton screamed. His eyes were marble black.

"Luke, stop it, man!" Dean shouted.

"Sorry boy, but Scott's down for the count," the demon said. There was a click and Peyton screamed again when she saw a blonde girl pointing a gun at them. Lucas just gave a harsh, booming laugh.

"You think I'm afraid of a gun?! I was **promised** to this family! The Scotts are mine!" he crowed.

"Luke, wha---what are you talking about?" Peyton wondered.

"Don't call me that," the demon ordered. "Now then, Blondie, you're coming with me," he insisted, pulling her close. With a yell, Peyton stomped on his foot and then kicked him away. A wave of his hand threw her across the room. She moaned as her head connected with a lamp. Jo, Dean, and Sam all pointed their guns at him. "Later, kiddies," he said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: Yes, she did. Lol. Well, read on and see. Again, read on and see. Thank you. I figured he'd do that. Okay. I will.

Jo Harv. Thank you. I figured it'd be good to do something new. We'll see. Oley-dokey.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot.

"I think she's coming around," Peyton heard someone say. She moaned and started to sit up.

"Slowly, slowly," she heard another voice caution.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That thing has Lucas," the blonde girl said angrily.

"Calm down. We **will** find him and save him," a man assured her.

"Who are you people, and what have you done to Luke?" Peyton demanded.

"Hey, listen Barbie; we didn't do anything to him. If anything, this is **your** fault," the girl snapped, getting into her face.

"Jo," a tall man said, pulling her back.

"Do you really want to go there?" Peyton shot back.

"All right, both of you cool it. Luke's gone and we've got to figure out where that thing went," one of the shorter men said.

"Why are you calling him a thing?" Peyton demanded. "And why are we all just standing here? We have to find Lucas," she continued, as she started for the door. The tallest of the three men got in front of her.

"Listen to me, he's dangerous right now. The demon inside would make him kill you," he cautioned.

"Demon?" Peyton repeated. "I don't know who you people are, but you're crazy, dangerous, and I'm calling the cops right now." With that, she started to pass him.

"The police will only make things worse," the shorter man told her.

"What?" Peyton asked. These guys were seriously nuts! There was something wrong with Luke! He had snapped or something. They had to help him. Why couldn't they see that? The tall man sighed.

"Listen, I understand that you want to help him. But Lucas would never forgive us or himself if anything were to happen to you," he told her.

"No, **you** listen! I've already dealt with a psycho! I'm not doing it again! So you just de-brainwash my boyfriend!" To her surprise, the girl grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore! He's **mine**! And **I** am trying to save him! So just shut your bleach-blond trap!" she screamed.

"Jo," the tall guy said reproachfully.

"Both of you just cool it," the shorter one stated at the same time. Meanwhile, the demon had teleported to a phone booth where he took a phone back, and ran a finger down to a name. His features curved into a terrible grin. Then, he teleported once again. When he materialized in front of the house, he walked up to door and knocked. There was the sound of approaching feet and the door opened.

"Well, what are you doing here, son?" the man asked.

"Hiya, Royal," Lucas greeted, letting his eyes go black.


	8. Chapter 8

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: I hear that. Thank you. Yeah, that was the point: to show Peyton's confusion at the situation. Lol. True. Well, we'll see. Yep. Here's more.

Superfan (Ch 1): Thanks. Yeah, I'm still writing. Cool. (Shrugs innocently) Yeah, well, what can I say?

DISCLAIMER

Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't expect this update to take so long! Many apologies. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

"What do you want?" Royal asked again.

"To thank you. I've got a great meat suit," the demon smirked. "Of course, its ticker's not really the best, but…"

"Royal, what's going on?" Mae queried from the kitchen.

"Mae, just stay there," Royal snapped.

"Is that your pretty little wife?"

"You stay away from her."

"Oh, relax, man. I don't do chicks. I'm a one-gender demon." Royal stared at his grandson. What had he done? Why had he been so obsessed with having a kid that was the best at everything? He hadn't realized until it was too late what kind of payment that yellow-eyed demon had wanted, but he hadn't known how to put a stop to it, and then Keith had been killed…the demon inside Lucas smirked, as if sensing the older man's thoughts.

"Hindsight's twenty/twenty, hey, Royal?" he asked. Then, with a jerk of his head, he sent the older man flying. In the kitchen, Mae gasped when she heard the sound. What was going on out there? She had heard them talking, but hadn't made out the words. There was another crash and her brows furrowed. She had to see what was happening. Quietly, she snuck towards living room. To her surprise, Lucas was there and Royal was on the floor.

"Royal!" she gasped. Her grandson turned around.

"Hiya, Mae," he greeted.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"Oh, just making a little visit," he answered, once again letting his eyes go marble black. Mae screamed and Lucas threw her back with a wave of her hand. She hit a wall and slumped into unconsciousness.

"Mae!" Royal shouted frantically.

"Oh, relax. She's not dead," the thing sneered, turning back to the man. Royal lunged at the boy.

"Get out of my grandson, you freak!" he yelled as he knocked him to the ground.

"That's not very nice," the thing said and then it stared at him in concentration. Royal gasped and clutched his chest as the thing smirked. Then the marble eyes turned to hazel.

"No. I won't let you," he stated, and Royal collapsed. With shaky pants, Lucas picked up the living room phone and quickly dialed a number.

"9-1-1 emergency. How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm at 3344 Lawrence Way. My grandmother was attacked and my grandfather had a heart attack," Lucas reported frantically. Then, he groaned as he felt the demon trying to retake control. "No," he whispered.

"Young man, are you in need of assistance as well?"

"Just get here and call Dan Scott at (321) 555-2049." He hung up the phone and disappeared. The ambulance appeared minutes later and the paramedics quickly took charge of the scene.

"Didn't dispatch say a kid called this in?" one asked.

"Yeah," their partner responded.

"So, where's the kid?" Back in Tree Hill, Dan was sitting in his house. He frowned. He wasn't sure what to do. How could they save Lucas? Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "What? Yes, yes, I'll-I'll be right there. Thank you." He hung up, and hurried away. At their own house, Nathan and Haley were enjoying each other while Deb watched Jamie. Just then they heard a knock. They groaned.

"I've got it!" Deb told them.

"Thanks, Mom!" Nathan acknowledged. She opened the door and her eyes hardened.

"Dan," she said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: Hey, no prob. (No you don't, but it's appreciated). And thanks. I corrected it. We'll see. You'll see. Thanks, it has been so far.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the Cw. I only own the plot. I forgot to mention it earlier, but Jamie knows who Dan is. Their relationship is the same as it was in the action show. Since Royal and Mae were only in one ep, I'm not really sure how their relationship with Nathan was, so I'm taking liberties.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Deb demanded.

"My dad had a heart attack," Dan answered.

"What?" Deb gasped. "What hospital is he in?" she wondered. He gave the answer.

"All right. Uh, Nathan, Haley, you might want to come out here!" Deb called. Confused, they came out just as Jamie did.

"What's he doing here?" Nathan demanded.

"Royal had a heart attack," Deb answered.

"What?" they gasped.

"What's going on?" Jamie wondered. Then, "Grandpa Dan, what are you doing here?"

"My father---your great-grandfather---had a heart attack," Dan answered.

"What? Where is he?" Nathan asked anxiously. Again, Dan gave them the answer, and they all took off, Dan calling the airport to obtain a flight. Meanwhile, Sam, Dean, Jo, Peyton, and Castiel had received the news from one of Castiel's fellow angels and were making their way to the same place. Hours later, they were at the hospital that Royal was in.

"Who are you?" Nathan wondered.

"Friends of Lucas'," a blonde girl answered. They asked for the room number, and were led to the room.

"Well, what are you all doing here?" Royal wondered.

"Are you kidding? You're family. We were worried," Nathan said.

"Dad, what happened?" Dan wondered.

"It was my fault. I never should've done it," Royal stated.

"Royal, what are you taking about?" Mae wondered.

"I didn't---I didn't realize. I just wanted our boys to be the best," Royal said.

"You gave me to it," Dan realized.

"What?" Mae gasped.

"You **gave** me to it!" Dan shouted. "That thing made me kill Keith! Now it has Lucas!"

"Don't worry, man. We'll find him," came the assurance. Just then, there was a bright light and a tall man with chestnut hair and a slim body materialized in the room.

"Remiel," Castiel said in surprised.

"I have located Lucas Scott. We must go to him now if we are to stop the demon inside of him," Remiel announced. The Scotts watched as the small group banded together.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…do your thing," one of the men in the group said.

"Wait. I'm going with you," Dan stated.

"Dan, no," Deb objected. He turned to her.

"I have. That thing has Lucas. It's got one of my boys. I have to see this through," he insisted. Since there was no time to waste, Remiel just teleported the hunters and Dan. When they landed, they were in a strange room.

"Where's Lucas?" Jo asked.

"Let…me…out…**now**." Everyone turned to see the man sitting in a chair that was underneath a devil's trap.

"Luke," Jo said worriedly. He glared at her, his eyes marble black.


	10. Chapter 10

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: Yep. Yes, I'm sure they are. That's all right, as long as you enjoy the fic. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER

One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

"You humans have no idea who you're messing with," the thing stated. Then, it noticed someone familiar in the group.

"Hiya, Danny. How's the family?" it smirked.

"Shut your mouth," Jo snapped, grabbing holy water and splashing it on Lucas. The demon gritted its teeth.

"You guys can't gank me. Not without hurt Lukey Boy," it smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Remiel told him. The demon struggled, but the bonds around him held fast. Remiel grabbed his shoulders.

"Do the exorcism…NOW!" he instructed. Jo immediately started chanting as Remiel let power flow through his hands. _Just hold on, kid. This will all be over soon_, he thought. The demon shrieked and snarled as he felt both of the attacks.

"THEY'RE MINE! THEY'RE MINE! THEY'RE MINE! THEY'RE MINE!" he shrieked. "AZAZEL PROMISED ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THEY'RE MINE!" Remiel smacked him upside the head, much like a parent disciplining a child.

"You talk too much." The demon glared, and continued screaming as the exorcism continued. Then, black smoke started to come out of Lucas' mouth.

"Castiel!" Castiel sprang into action, grabbing the smoke. The demon shrieked as it felt itself being diminished by the angel's goodness.

"You will not harm another person," Castiel stated, and then the smoke dissipated with a shrieking gurgle.

"It's over. It's over," Lucas whispered.

"Luke!" Jo and Dan ran to him, and helped him up.

"Sorry baby, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. That was great," he told her.

"Is it really over?" Dan wondered.

"Yes. It was as that demon said: Azazel had promised the Scotts to him, and would've continued down your line to little Jamie as part of a different plan by a different demon. By destroying him, we have---as you would say---put a crimp into those plans," Remiel answered. They chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Lucas determined and walked out, Jo and the Winchesters by his side.

"What are you going to do about your ex-girlfriend?" Dean wondered.

"I can't be with her. A part of me will always love her, but I know too much, and I'm sure there's a chance that the demons will come after me again. I won't put her in danger. I **won**'**t**." Jo nodded. While it hurt to hear her boyfriend say that a part of him would always love another girl, she understood. In his lucid moments, he had told her about the other girl. Which had been why she had so catty to her: she had been jealous. She hadn't been expecting Peyton to be so gorgeous.

"But you can't just leave without saying good-bye," Sam pointed out.

"I know," Lucas nodded. And he **wouldn**'**t**. He knew exactly what he was going to do. "Um, how are we---"

"Oh! Of course! My apologies," Castiel said, and he and Remiel teleported the group back to Tree Hill.

"Whoa. Weird way to travel," Lucas muttered. Dan nodded.

"Son…I'm so sorry…for everything."

"It's okay. I know you were only trying to protect us." They hugged. Then, Dan home, and the others headed for their hotel, where Lucas immediately found a pencil and some sheets of paper.

"Is it okay if I use these?"

"Yeah." Lucas sat down and began writing. Then, when he was finally finished, he stood up. They stopped by the post office, bought some stamps, and dropped the letters off. Then, they headed out.

"You ready for this?" Jo asked.

"Drive, Beauty Queen," Lucas told her. Jo smiled at the familiar nickname, and then drove off, REO Speedwagon blaring through the speakers. A few days later, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Dan, and Peyton, all opened their mailboxes to find a single letter with their names on it. Curious, they opened them and began to read.

"Hey, Nate, Hales. Just let me say that I love of the both of you, and I bet Jamie's gonna grow up just like you guys. But the thing is, I can't stay in Tree Hill. I wish I could, but I can't. The demon's already done too much damage to our family," Nathan read from his place on their read leather couch. He and Haley looked at each other in surprise. Demon? "Yeah, you're reading this right, guys: a demon," Haley picked up. "Nate, it was in Dad first. That's why he flip-flopped so much. He was trying to fight it. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough and it made him kill Uncle Keith. I've known about the demon ever since I stayed with him that one year. And Nate, I know what you're going to say: why wouldn't you tell me? Dad begged me not to," she continued. "Please forgive him, Little Brother. He never meant to hurt us. Take care of each other. I love you both." The two stared at each other in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Dad, what can I say? You of all people know how hard it was to fight that thing. That's why I can't stay here. I nearly killed Nate because of it. Besides, I have a different life now. One with Jo and the Winchesters. We're gonna kill as many of those bastards as we can. I love you, Dad," Dan read. He inhaled sharply and let the paper float down to the wooden table. "I love you too, Son. Be safe."

"Brooke, what can I say to you? I put you through so much hell, and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help anything, but I said it: I'm sorry. I can't stay here. There's more of them out there," Brooke read. _More of what?_ she wondered, running her fingers over the tan fabric of her couch. "I know what you're thinking; more of what? And your answer is demons. I had gotten possessed right before graduation, and I was afraid it would make me hurt you or Peyton, so I left. Brooke, you're strong enough to stand on your own. I know you don't think so, but you are. Take care of Peyton and let yourself be somebody's Pretty Girl. Lucas," Brooke read. She blew out a breath and let the paper drop to the floor. "Oh, Lucas. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Peyton, I know what I said to you hurt you and I'm sorry. It was the only way I knew how to protect you. The demon inside of me would've killed you…or Brooke. Yes, Peyton, you read that right: a demon. I had gotten possessed right before graduation. That's why I left. I didn't want to hurt you. After all, I've put you through so much hell even without the damn thing inside of me." She snorted. "You got that, right, buster," she said, and then continued. "A part of me will always love you, but we can't be a part of each other's lives anymore. I know too much, and I would never put you in danger. Take care of Brooke and find your True Love Always," Peyton read. Her throat muscles constricted. Lucas. Oh, Lucas, she thought to herself. Then, she noticed a parting line. "P.S. Nice legs." She let out a gasping, crying chuckle.

"Nice shot."

THE END


End file.
